supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
That Man
This is a fanfic by Japanlover86. Description The story is about a starving Japanese sniper and a American soldier, 7th day of being stuck. Will they both survive, or will one of them begin to suffer? Find out what happens as this explores Ryou and Eric's struggle for human safety. Chapter 1 21-year old American soldier Eric Pakton, was just following orders, when he went inside Ryou's office, inside was Ryou, emaciated and starving, he looked thinner from starvation, he walked over to him, his stomach was growling, Ryou looked at him hungrily, then turned away (No Ryou, you're not a cannibal!) The man thought in his head "I wish I could give you food, but Jonathan Woods said he would kill me If I did." He told the Japanese sniper " (Please, sir, I'm so hungry!)" pleaded the shy sniper, he was clutching his stomach, he had not eaten for a week "I understand, Ryou, but I know you are really hungry, but there's nothing I can do about it." He said gently A deep rumble filled the office, Eric looked at Ryou, he was blushing and curled up "You are really hungry, Ryou Shako, but Jonathan Woods said that I couldn't give you any." Eric said Jonathan Woods came in, he didn't look happy "Heh, the all-powerful sniper of Shako, with an empty stomach, I'll just leave you here to die, you deserve to die, Tojo." Jonathan Woods 'Ryou hissed at that term. "Haven't you heard? World War II is over, this Japanese sniper is really hungry, he hadn't eaten since the bombing of Nagasaki, Emperor Hirohito announced that Japan has surrender, this guy should eat." Said Eric to Jonathan "He can eat his yukata, what does he do, to deserve food, nothing, he should die." Jonathan said. " (Eat my yukata? What?)" Ryou said "Don't listen to him! Yes, you're starving, but, I can't help you." He said, as he left the room with Jonathan, then Jonathan locked the door Chapter 2 A week later, Eric went back, he could seen Ryou has eaten the top part of his yukata, he looked like a concentration camp victim, he wore his IJA jacket where the top part could have been, he looked slightly nauseous (Wow, he must of been really hungry, Hm, should I give him my food rations?) Eric thought in his head. " (It wasn't satisfying)" Ryou told him, "Sigh, I understand that you were starving, but I cannot help you." Eric said Jonathan came inn. "Holy s***, he actually done it!" Jonathan exclaimed " (Shut up! I HAVE BEEN HERE FOR 2 WEEKS SINCE NAGASAKI AND I HAVE TO STARVE TO DEATH!)" Ryou yelled at Jonathan "Yo, Ricks, he looks like an liberated POW from a Japanese POW camp, ribs showing slightly, malnourished, and his poor little shrunken stomach is still gnawing at him." said Jonathan, then sarcastically at the last words Ryou then collapsed from hunger " (I-I-I'm so hungry.........)" He said weakly. Eric and Jonathan then left the starving sniper's office then locked the door Chapter 3: Death Eric, a survivor named Kai, and Yuuya, Ryou's son entered the office " (Otosan, you've been trapped there for 3 weeks, I got you fresh fruit, you've been possibly starving, here!)" " (So hungry----help me Yuuya.....)" He said weakly, after that, Ryou was dead. "Gomenasai, Ryou, I couldn't help you." Eric said sadly, he didn't want the Japanese sniper to die from hunger from being locked inside. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86